The Enchantress
by Aqualisa1995
Summary: Kyoko's father has never been a part of her life. Before she was born, he had died defending his godson. In her 6th year of life, a stranger enters her life and immerses her in the world of magic she had only known through Corn and makes almost all of her dreams come true. What more could she ask for? Maybe making a name for herself.
1. Prologue

The Enchantress

Summery: Kyoko's father has never been a part of her life. Before she was born, he had died defending his godson. In her 6th year of life, a stranger enters her life and immerses her in the world of magic she had only known through Corn and makes almost all of her dreams come true. What more could she ask for? Maybe making a name for herself.

Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat! or the Harry Potter franchise

Prologue

Sirius was enjoying his freedom. Women, booze, fun in the sun, what more could a guy ask for? Well… he was itching for a challenge. His life had been filled with challenges and he had beat them all. Eventually. Now, things were getting monotonous. He wanted to shake things up a little.

Smiling flirtatiously with his borrowed face, the woman manning the desk at the library gave him an atlas in a daze. With a smirk, Sirius disappeared into the bookshelves. This may not be his face, but he still had it!

With a pleased hum, he opened up the atlas to a random page.

"Japan, huh?" Sirius murmured as he looked at the page he had landed on. "Let's see what city I'm going to," he said as he flipped to an enlarged version of the map. Closing his eyes, he stabbed his finger to a spot on the pages. Opening them, he was smug to see that he chose a city on the first try.

Dropping off the atlas back at the front desk and spending a bit of time flirting with the beauty at the desk and securing a date for the night, he left the library to buy a ticket to Japan.

He gave another grin as he stepped out into the street as he said "Kyoto, here I come!"

* * *

7 Years Later

"Excuse me, could you repeat that?" Harry asked faintly as he stared a bit wide-eyed at the goblin who sneered at him. The goblins still didn't like him, Ron or Hermione and were difficult to deal with, even through a third party. Unfortunately, the matter needed his attention personally.

"I said," the goblin let out a more pronounced sneer, "that during the checks we perform every decade, a discrepancy occurred. There was a child under the previous Lord Black's name. According the Master Tapestry in the Black Vault, before Lord Sirius Black died, he conceived a child. According to the Lord Black's will, you were named his heir. At the time, there was no knowledge of the child. Now, the line of succession is unclear at this point. As you are now 21, you are eligible to inherit both the Potter and the Black Lordships. Bringing the child into the matter, however, muddies things. The Black line is known for following primogeniture in the matters of inheritance, although Lord Black was unaware of his child, some would say that the Heir should be his firstborn. However, he had named you specifically as his Heir in his Will. Now, how would you like to resolve this?" the goblin said calmly as he watched Harry try to process this information.

Padfoot had a kid? Harry remembered one conversation that they had when Sirius was reminiscing about James Potter. That any children they had would want for nothing, any little princesses they had would be kept safe from the world and any boy that dared believe themselves worthy of them and any boys they had, they would build up and turn them loose on the world and sit back and watch the havoc. Either way, the children would have been raised as Marauders, with the older generation as their godfathers. They had expected to at least have enough children between the two of them to make a Quidditch team. Instead there was only Harry. And now, this child of Sirius'.

"What's their name?" Harry asked, dazed as he was lost in memories of his time together with Sirius. With a disinterested look, the goblin read out the name in a monotone.

"Kyoko Mogami."

* * *

All right! This has been crossover has been haunting my mind since I started rereading Skip Beat! I can't take it any more, I have to write it. Especially since I haven't found any like it before. So! I'm still a little unsure of the entire plot, so if there's anything you'd like to see happen, leave a comment in the reviews and I might add it in if it meshes well with my story. I'll probably set up a poll for this eventually, but let me know what you think so far!


	2. Chapter 1

The Enchantress Chapter 1

Kyoto, Japan

"Cooorn! Please come out!" a young girl sobbed as she walked through the forest in the pouring rain, crying for her friend. "Cooorn!" she yelled again as she held her greatest treasure, the magic stone Corn had left her before he had to return to the fairy kingdom. Her mother told her that she was leaving her with the Fuwa's. Kyoko didn't know when she would come back. She wanted to talk to Corn! He always listened to her and made her feel better.

If only she had tried harder and gotten 100% on her test, Mother wouldn't be leaving her. Or maybe if she was able to do the tea ceremony perfectly, like Yayoi-obaa tried to teach her. She just has to be good enough!

"Cooorn!" she cried into the canopy above her. "Please!" Kyoko gasped for breath for a moment. "Please…" she whispered as she clutched the magic stone. "I wish my family could love me," she said so softly that no one could have heard her. "Please…"

* * *

While Kyoko was crying in the forest, a bundled up foreigner was walking up a residential street, peering at the address written in English and Japanese on the note in one hand and wielding an umbrella in the other to keep the rain off. He had been stalling before coming here, wandering around Kyoto, wondering if maybe Sirius had sat in that booth in the barbeque place or if he had shopped at that convenience store.

Now he had to try to find this place in the rain. The place where his god sister lived. His god sister. Harry stopped for a moment, swallowing harshly. She might not be directly related to him, but she was family. His family. Harry took a deep breath and tightened his grip on the umbrella. He's not going to mess this up, he wasn't. At least the woman who had borne Sirius's child was a Muggle, so she wouldn't go crazy over him like everyone else in the Wizarding World.

Staring at the paper, Harry though back to the meeting that completely changed what Harry was going to do with his life now.

 _Flashback_

"The child-" the goblin started to say before Harry interrupted.

"What about her mother? Who is she?" Harry was intensely curious. This would be the woman that had given birth to Sirius' child. His daughter.

The goblin shot Harry a venomous look for interrupting.

"The Tapestry did not say, however," the goblin said raising his voice to prevent Harry from interrupting again, "when the Tapestry does not show a name in cases like these, which means that the person in question is a Muggle. Our sources in the Muggle world found out that the mother's name is Saena Mogami, an up and coming lawyer in Kyoto."

 _Flashback End_

Breathing out harshly, Harry started walking again and peering at the road signs as he went. They were all written in Japanese, thus Harry had to get close to the sign and compare it to the note in his hand without letting it get wet in the down pour.

Harry scowled again. He was lucky that the Black Vault had Language Cuffs in them. Even if the ear cuff was uncomfortable, it let him understand other languages. And Harry swore to never lose them, he even made sure that the Recall Charm on them was keyed to their second case on his desk, so at least if he lost them, they'd end up in Potter Mansion, instead of wherever he lost them. The Cuffs were hellishly expensive and if he lost it, he probably wasn't going to get a new one and would just have to do without. Harry may be rich now, but he still worried about money like he did when he was younger.

Just to lessen the horribly likely chance that'd he'd lose them due to the Potter Luck, Harry went on a learning binge. Wit-Sharpening Potions were such beautiful things. Without the cuff, Harry could now understand and speak basic Japanese. The headaches that the potion gave were horrendous, but Harry would be damned if he purposefully tempted the Potter Luck by going to Japan without being able to speak at least the most important phrases in Japanese.

Harry thought that the Potter Luck was incentive. Learn to do a multitude of things or else terrible things will happen to you! Be well rounded! Harry hated terrible things, so in between helping to pick up the pieces of Wizarding Britain, Harry learned the basics of as many things as he could. Partly out of boredom, partly to thwart his luck and partly to keep him so exhausted that he would fall asleep without dreams, or rather, nightmares.

And while he may now be able to speak Japanese, he certainly couldn't read it, so when some of the rain drops that had evaded his umbrella and landed on his note, blurring both addresses, English and Japanese, Harry let out a series of blistering curses. With a snarl, he stuffed the note in his pocket carelessly and turned around and marched back towards the main road so he could hail a cab and go back to his hotel. No, not hotel. His ryokan.

Wanting a legitimate Japanese experience, he decided to stay in a ryokan and see what traditional Japanese things were like, especially since his god sister was Japanese. Some of what they did at the ryokan might be culturally important for her, although he was unsure of how patriotic a 6 year old could be, the point stood. At the very least, her mother might put a lot of stock in traditions. He would not screw this up. Not happening. With a scowl on his face, he walked towards the park, intending to cut through it to reach the main road.

Suddenly, a gust of wind smacked into him and sent the umbrella careening into the side of his head. After wrestling the umbrella back into submission and blinking away the stars in his eyes, he reached up to rub the side of his face when…

"Oh no," Harry breathed. Potter Luck! Instantly, he whipped around and peered around at the ground, trying to use what little light he had to find his Language Cuff. He was not going to leave without doing everything he could to find it. Cursing, he spent 10 wet, miserable minutes looking for the cuff. Finally, he gave up.

Looking around, he couldn't see or hear anybody who was out in this blasted rain. Sensible people, probably nice and snug in their homes. Unholstering his wand as he held his umbrella in his other hand, Harry quickly Accio'd his ear cuff and grinned as he caught it. As he tried to reattach it to his bare ear one handed after he reholstered his wand. Just as he got it back on, he heard an excited voice and felt a tugging on his raincoat.

"Mahou-san! Mahou-san! Was that a real magic wand? Is that how you made your earring fly!?" It was a small girl with black hair peeking out of her hood and her eyes were golden brown and they were the biggest eyes he'd ever seen staring straight at him with stars in them and, somehow, sparkles were in the air around them. Wait a second, she just saw him do magic! Shit, where was the owl with his warning? Twitching, he looked around before looking back down at the girl and tilting his umbrella so she was covered as well and she rewarded with the cutest grin he'd ever seen. "Ne, ne, Mahou-san, do you know a fairy prince named Corn?" She looked so hopeful that Harry's heart ached at the fact that he would have to tell her no. With a weak smile, Harry crouched down so that they could almost look each other in the eye.

"I'm afraid not, hime-chan," he said softly as her smile fell and shoulders slumped. Feeling guilty, he decided to indulge her before the Japanese Obliviators showed up. "But I do know other things. Maybe I could help with that? Ah!" he exclaimed as the little girl jumped and looked at him curiously. "How about I clean you off and warm you up?" he asked with a smile. To be honest, the little girl was drenched and had mud down her front and on her knees. He didn't want her to catch a cold. The young girl immediately recovered and was sparkling at him again.

"You're going to cast magic on me!? Real magic?!" She looked so excited that Harry had to grin back.

"That's right, at least I will if you give me your permission," he said and the girl was practically vibrating in one place, she was shaking so hard with excitement.

"YES!" she squealed. Right in his ear, too. Was that ringing he heard? "Do I need to do anything?" she asked as she stared up at him in awe.

"Nope," he grinned back as he pulled his wand back out and let her admire it, which she did with obvious awe. "Holly wood with phoenix feather, 11 inches, nice and supple," Harry said with pride as he looked at his wand with fondness.

"Ano, Mahou-san?" the girl asked shyly, looking almost embarrassed and upset. "What is a phoenix?"

"Ah," Harry paused and thought a bit before thinking of a good comparison. "A phoenix is a lot like a Feng-huang, do you know what that is?" he asked before she lit up and let out an incomprehensible babble that seemed to indicate that she did know what he was talking about. Eventually, she took a breath and looked at him in awe.

"Does-does that mean you're a king, Mahou-san?" she breathed as she looked up at him. Harry immediately decided to nip that one in the bud and shook his head.

"People with phoenix feather wands can do a lot of different magic but the wands are picky about who wields them," Harry said. "I'm not a king, however." The poor girl looked so disappointed for a moment. Hoping to cheer her up, he softly cast a cleaning and warming charm on her and she lit right back up as she held her jacket in front of her as she admired it. Then, her head snapped back up.

"Thank you, Mahou-san!" she beamed at Harry who was starting to feel uneasy. Where were the Obliviators? They couldn't be worse than England's, right? On the other hand, the Japanese Ministry wasn't trying to bust him for anything. At least, he hoped they weren't. Ok, that last thought was just paranoia, Harry, get it together! With a slightly tight smile, Harry stood back up.

"Is your house close by? I don't want you getting sick," Harry said in concern and feeling a bit alarmed at her hastily suppressed wince before she was beaming again.

"I'm staying at the Fuwa's ryokan right now!" she chirped as Harry stared in shock, both at the deeply buried pain in her eyes as she said that and where she was staying. Eventually, Harry spoke.

"What a coincidence, that's where I'm staying. Well, since we're both heading there, I should probably introduce myself," Harry said with a smile. Before he could introduce himself, the young brunette burst out in apologies and bows. Harry eventually calmed her down.

"I'm very sorry, Mahou-san! My name is Mogami Kyoko! Thank you so much for your magic!" she said grinning at him and blushing slightly in embarrassment as Harry completely froze and stared at her in shock before he shook himself out of his thoughts.

"And my name is Potter Harry, but you can call me nii-san, okay, Kyoko-chan?" Harry said gently as he looked at his god sister who blushed again at how Harry wanted her to address him.

"Ano, Harry-san-" Kyoko started to say before Harry gave her the saddest look he could muster and looked at her mournfully.

"Kyoko-chan, I'd be really happy if you'd call me nii-san," Harry said softly as he made his lip pout out a bit. Kyoko looked surprised and stared at him for a few moments before she nodded and gave him a shy but happy smile. "Now then," Harry said as he stood up, "Shall we go back then?" he asked as he held out his hand hopefully and Kyoko stared at his hand for a moment before slowly wrapping her little hand around his as best she could. With a bright and happy smile, Harry and Kyoko left the park.

* * *

Oh. My. God. I busted this out in 2 hours. It just flowed. This story obviously wants to happen. This is my longest chapter for any of my stories yet. On that note, for anyone that is reading my other stories... I AM SO SORRY! My life isn't the stablest so I'm doing my best to write stories and post fanfics but it isn't always feasible. I'll try to get back into the swing of my other stories as soon as I can. Anyways! I'm really looking forward to this story, too so I'll use my time the best I can to churn out as much as I can.


	3. Chapter 2

The Enchantress Chapter 2

Ludlow, Shropshire

Potter Mansion

The Floo flared green as Hermione stepped through with a bag in her hand, quickly followed by Ron who were then enthusiastically greeted by one of the Potter elves. Mimpy happily snapped his fingers and magicked the soot off Ron and almost reluctantly off Hermione.

"Is Master's Wheezy and Grangey needing to see Master Harry? Master isn't here right now but he said that his Wheezy and Grangey can use his fridge and library if they wants to," Mimpy said as he eyed his Master's Grangey cautiously. When his Master Harry had introduced his Grangey to the Potter elves, she had tried to convince their Master to set them all free. It had taken the combined effort of all 24 of the Potter elves and all 36 of the Black elves as well as Master Harry to convince the Freer of Happy Elves that Master Harry would be good to his elves. Really, the nerve of the witch! Mimpy stared coolly at his Master's Grangey and with a sniff turned to Master's Wheezy. At least Master's Wheezy appreciated them. "Is there anything Mimpy cans be helping with?" he implored, staring right at Ron, who perked up when he heard he could use the fridge. He was about to reply when Hermione's elbow found a home in his side.

"Bloody hell, woman!" Ron exclaimed as he rubbed his side. "What was that for?"

"You don't need anything from the kitchen, you bottomless pit. And watch your language," Hermione said in exasperation before she turned to Mimpy. "We wanted to make a surprise for Harry before he comes back. Which guest room is closest to Harry's room that he won't miss, Mimpy?" she asked politely as she sulked inwardly. She just wanted to help the elves, they shouldn't be scared of her. "We wanted to set up a room for Kyoko-chan," Hermione said happily.

"I still don't understand that," Ron complained. Why can't we just call her Kyoko?" Hermione let herself feel a brief moment of pride for making sure Ron was able to say Kyoko-chan's name correctly. He really was horrible with names that didn't belong to English Wixens.

"Because, Ronald, to the Japanese, calling someone without an honorific is supposed to be something for only the closest people to them or supposed to be really insulting. Kyoko-chan doesn't know us and hasn't given us permission to call her Kyoko without honorifics." Hermione said, feeling exasperated.

"Sure, but she's British, too, so she should be okay with it, right?" Ron asked in confusion and Hermione let out a sigh at how dense her fiancé was being.

"She doesn't know that, Ron, she was raised in Japan and it's all she's known. Be patient with her," Hermione scolded. Ron shrugged and let out a sigh of his own.

"Fine, let's make a room for her then." Ron suddenly perked up. '"After that, we can get something to eat." Rolling her eyes, Hermione gave in.

"Yes, Ron, we can eat after. Before that, though," Hermione said as she turned back to Mimpy. "What room can we redecorate, Mimpy?" she asked politely as Mimpy just finished thinking.

"Master has a suite to the left of his rooms that he isn't using," Mimpy squeaked. "Follow me, Master's Wheezy and Grangey," the house elf said as he led them to the Family Wing of Potter Mansion.

* * *

Kyoto, Japan

After a short ride in a taxi, but not before convincing Kyoko-chan that it was okay for her to ride with him and that he'd really like some company on the way to the ryokan, they had finally arrived. Harry was more than ready to go and talk with the Fuwa's about why Kyoko-chan was living with them and why she had been on her own in such horrible weather. His face darkened slightly as he remembered all the times the Dursley's locked him out in bad weather.

"Harry-nii-san? Are you okay?" a young voice asked tentatively and Harry's face cleared and he relaxed.

"I'm okay, Kyoko-chan, just thought of something I didn't like," Harry waved his hand as if brushing off the thought. "What are the Fuwa's names again?" He asked to distract her and to make sure he had the right names for the couple that he was going to give the third degree to.

"Their names are Fuwa Kensuke and Fuwa Yayoi. Yayoi-obaa's been teaching me how to do the tea ceremony," Kyoko said with a grin.

"Really?" Harry said before smiling at her. "I bet you're really good at it already, Kyoko-chan." Kyoko's face turned red and even her little ears burned. Stammering and fidgeting, she managed to say that she wasn't that good and still have lots to learn. "Well," Harry said in response to that, "You're already better than I am. I don't even know how to sit properly," he admitted in a whisper to her and she stared at him wide-eyed. "So you must be really smart," Harry praised but she only stared at him, as if she never heard anyone say that before. Then she smiled at him and shook her head while she still had an ember of hurt in the back of her eyes.

"I'm not smart, I can't even get 100s on my tests," Kyoko said as she tried to laugh but she felt herself tearing up. Quickly, she shook her head. She had already cried in the forest, she wasn't going to do it now! Especially not to Harry-nii-san. She didn't have anyone else who wanted her to call them nii-san, so he must like her. But he might not if she started crying in front of him. Who'd want a crybaby, after all?

Wait, she didn't mean that he'd want her! He's being nice to her but he's a foreigner so he probably doesn't know how stupid little girls are supposed to call amazing magic people like him properly! She just wanted to pretend for a little bit. Maybe… maybe he could be her fairy godfather and make her perfect so that Mother could love her. But she didn't mean to make him do all that stuff for her! But if she impressed him, then maybe… maybe he'd help her. But she had to let him know that she wasn't smart or good at a lot of things so he wouldn't get disappointed later. Even if that means that he wouldn't want to help her when he found out how stupid she was.

Starting to feel overwhelmed from her emotions, she quickly stuck her hand in her pocket where she had put her Corn stone and squeezed it so hard it hurt before she tried to smile at Harry-nii-san again when someone swept her up in a hug. They had strong arms and she was tucked under their chin. It felt so warm and safe. Blinking, she peeked up and saw that Harry-nii-san was the one holding her.

"It's okay, Kyoko-chan. Even if you never get a 100 on your tests, I'll still like you," he murmured as he looked down at her in concern. Kyoko shook a little. She could feel the rumble in his chest as he talked to her, but she couldn't have heard him right. She was going to apologize and say she couldn't hear what he said but instead something else slipped out first.

"Why?" Kyoko blinked in shock. She hadn't meant to say that! Her face burning, she tried to stammer an apology when Harry-nii-san spoke again.

"Because you're a very nice girl and you're very talented. You can do a lot of things I can't do and you're only 6. I think you're going to grow up into a wonderful person and whoever said otherwise is the stupid one," Harry said as seriously and sincerely as he could. He didn't want to lie to her and this was all the truth. His heart broke a little. She looked so confused and upset. Sirius wouldn't have wanted her to be like this. She should have grown up with parents that loved her, friends, and being told she was smart, amazing and could do anything. Sirius wanted to give any child of his the world and it looks like the world took her and hurt her. Harry hugged her a little tighter. They were the same. He could feel his resolve firming itself in his heart.

He had been scared that he would mess up with Kyoko, that maybe he wouldn't be able to see Kyoko as Kyoko, only an extension of Sirius, just like how Sirius saw him as his own father. Harry knew now that he could never confuse Kyoko with Sirius. He could see Sirius grinning at him through her and in the shape of her eyes and the colour of her hair. But she was her own person, he could easily see that now. He had been determined to be a part of her life before, but now, Harry could see how much see needed someone to love her. She was drowning and trying to latch onto whoever was kind to her, if the way she rambled on about her Sho-chan and Yayoi-obaa. They didn't sound all that great to him. He could respect the elder Fuwas for taking care of Kyoko but not the way they let her work. He definitely didn't like the sound of their brat, but he didn't say a word. He knew even without trying that she'd defend her Sho-chan. After all, he was the same.

They had both been used and abused and were desperately looking for someone who would care about them come hell or high water. Harry had found his in Hermione and the Weasleys, but Kyoko was still looking for someone to be her rock. She was trying to latch onto the Fuwas, but they wouldn't be able to help her the way he knew he could. Kyoko was his god sister and he'd never leave her. Could never. He'd get custody from her mother who obviously didn't care about her (Why? Kyoko is amazing and he loved her already) and give her a home and a place to belong. She'd always have someone to turn to and support her and protect her until she could stand on her own two feet and would defend her with everything he had in him. He might stumble and accidently hurt her at times but he couldn't let that stop him. He may be young but by God and Merlin and whoever else was listening, he swore to them that he would do everything he could to make her happy and healthy and whole.

* * *

Wow... another 2 hour chapter. It got really serious at the end, too. Hmm... Oh well! Kyoko-chan will be happy! She's got Harry the Gaurd Dog now, lol. Let me know what you guys think.


	4. Chapter 3

The Enchantress Chapter 3

Kyoko nestled happily in Harry-nii-san's arms. She never got hugs, not really. Kyoko couldn't remember her Mother holding her like this. Sometimes Yayoi-obaa-san gave her small, quick ones before she had to hurry off and help a customer. Harry-nii-san's hugs were warm and felt like he covered her from head to toe. He wasn't pushing her away and was careful that he didn't hold her too hard. Kyoko didn't want it to end.

"Kyoko-chan?" an alarmed voice came from behind her. Pulling her head out of Harry-nii-san's shoulder, Kyoko peered back over her shoulder, turning slightly. Kyoko blinked in surprise at Yayoi-obaa-san, wearing her usual pristine kimono. She was staring at Harry-nii-san with narrowed eyes. Before Kyoko could say anything, Harry-nii-san stood up, letting his arms settle back at his side even as Kyoko made an aborted attempt at moving back.

"Ohayo, Fuwa-san," Harry-nii-san said with a mostly nice smile. There was something in the back of his eyes that seemed to not want Yayaoi-obaa-san to leave and the way his smile had a lot more teeth than he usually showed Kyoko. "I had run into Kyoko-chan out in the rain and when she told me she was staying at your ryokan as well. I offered to escort her back seeing as I am a guest here as well." Harry-nii-san's eyes looked like they were following Yayoi-obaa-san as she moved closer. Kyoko watched as Yayoi-obaa-san glided closer and took her hand as Yayoi-obaa-san smiled back at Harry-nii-san the same way.

"Thank you very much for your consideration, honored guest," Yayoi-obaa-san said as she squeezed Kyoko's hand before looking down at her. "Kyoko-chan, why don't you go inside and get changed?" Yayoi-obba-san quietly ordered her as her eyes softened and Kyoko saw a glimmer of worry before she looked back up at Harry-nii-san and released Kyoko's hand. With a nod and a soft "Hai," Kyoko moved to go inside, but before she crossed the threshold, she peeked back over her shoulder.

Looking a bit more relaxed and more like how Harry-nii-san looked when they had talked instead of his slightly scary smile, Harry-nii-san was talking quietly with Yayoi-obaa-san who looked as tense as she had when she had first walked up to Kyoko and Harry-nii-san who suddenly nodded and they headed for Yayoi-obaa-san and Kensuke-ojii-san's office. Biting her lip, Kyoko slipped through the doors and silently went to her room, unobtrusive as she always tried to be.

* * *

Harry followed Fuwa-san across the receiving area and towards the office, thinking a bit more of how Fuwa-san had reacted to a strange man hugging her ward. Truthfully, he couldn't complain. She had brought Kyoko-chan closer to her by holding her hand, looked like she had wanted to roast Harry over an open fire, _politely_ at that (She'd probably get along great with Andromeda, Harry thought idly), and sent Kyoko-chan away from the questionable man as quickly as she could.

Fuwa-san did care about Kyoko-chan, then, but to what extent? Harry believed that even his _loving_ Aunt Petunia would have stepped in if she had seen what she thought was a child predator near him, just more roughly than Fuwa-san did. But did she do it the way she did because of her care for Kyoko-chan or because she cared about appearances? The conversation he had aimed for should shed a bit more light on the situation, especially once they brought in Kensuke Fuwa-san into the office as well.

With a tight smile for Fuwa-san as she led him to one of the few chairs in the office around a table, Harry slid into the one Fuwa-san had elegantly gestured to (Like Andromeda tends to do when she's hosting Harry). Politely ignoring the way she offered no refreshment before she excused herself to find her husband before she glided out of the room, Harry leaned back in his chair as he thought back on the many similarities he was seeing between Andromeda and Fuwa-san. Was she truly like Andromeda or were her refined actions just reminding him of her? Because to be fair, Narcissa had many of the same mannerisms, it came of etiquette and high class attitudes.

So was Harry seeing Andromeda or Narcissa from this woman? Reformed the Madam Malfoy may be, but she still believed that there were many beneath her, she simply didn't show it in the new political climate that England now enjoyed. Andromeda was much more accepting of others and had a warmer core to her that Narcissa lacked. So who was he seeing in Fuwa-san? A caring, cultured woman or a colder, more aloof one? Placing it out of his mind for now, since he would have more time to figure it out once both Fuwas were available to talk to him, Harry started planning out what he would need to say and what he would need to find out.

This wasn't a conversation he was expecting to have. He was expecting to talk with Mogami-san and inform her about what happened to Sirius and what Kyoko-chan stood to inherit. After that, Harry had been determined to have visits with his little cousin, in whatever manner made her mother most comfortable. Now how was he to explain this matter in a way that respected Mogami-san's privacy until he figured out what the hell was going on in her head, leaving Kyoko-chan with the Fuwas and ruining her self-esteem.

Unless Mogami-san is just an overworked, loving mother who needed someone to watch her kid while she worked elsewhere to support them and the Fuwas were the cause of Kyoko-chan's self-esteem, in a parody of the Dursleys. If that's the case, then he'd have to present his concerns to Mogami-san before he felt comfortable leaving Japan.

In any case, he had to approach this … probably not too gently because then Harry wouldn't know when to come to the damn point and they would definitely think he was up to no good and keep him away from Kyoko-chan. But how to say it? Not having a plan of action definitely won't –

Harry's train of thought came to a halt as the office door reopened, an older man wearing a well-made yukata entering before Fuwa-san. Silently, Harry rose to his feet as he nodded at the pair in greeting, cursing internally as his mind desperately flailed about, trying to make a plan. Fortunately, Harry didn't have to say anything else as the man spoke; calm, confident and controlled.

"Potter-san, what are your intentions toward our ward?"

Harry froze momentarily in shock. That was not what he had been expecting.

* * *

Umm….. I'm alive? I'm glad that you guys all wanted more of my writings, I really am. I forget if I've mentioned it or not, but I suffer from depression. And when I go through a relapse, I never want to do anything. I do the minimum, work, eat, sleep, repeat. I have no motivation to write or even see other people so I can go radio silent sometimes. But seeing your guy's reviews always cheered me up, even when I didn't want to feel anything. So thank you for your reviews. I just recently (last week) watched the Incredibles 2, and it sparked some motivation to keep on with my other story, The Incredible Babysitter. So I hope to stick with writing for a good while longer.


End file.
